


You Never Told Me

by katikat



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late dinner, Peter and Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Told Me

"You never actually told me," Neal said, swirling the last of his wine in his glass.

They were in a restaurant, eating a late dinner. Elizabeth was still at her sister's, the house still had no electricity and with no game on TV, Peter didn't feel like rushing back to his hotel room. So Peter decided to eat out and dragged Neal with him - not that Neal protested much.

"What?" Peter asked, taking another bite of the delicious pork and almost groaned with pleasure. How did Neal keep finding these tucked away places with the best food around?

Neal emptied his glass then set it aside. "Eight years ago. Why did you take my case? You must have had dozens others sitting on your desk. But you went after me - you kept going after me year after year." He leaned back in his chair, his eyes sparkling in the low light.

Peter chewed slowly, savoring every bite while thinking of what Neal said. "With you, it was different. You were different," he said, pointing his fork at Neal.

Neal smiled slightly. "How so?"

The waiter came by, offering Neal another glass of wine but Neal refused with a shake of his head.

When the waiter left, Peter responded, "You intrigued me, from the very first case. There you were, not even twenty five yet, stealing the unstealable, forging the unforgeable just to prove that it wasn't impossible. What did you call it? Oh yes, 'intellectual pursuit'." Peter smiled, taking another delicious bite.

Propping his elbows on the table, Neal leaned closer and whispered: "And the chocolates I left on your pillow in New Orleans helped too, right?" He winked.

Peter laughed, then swallowed and took a gulp of water. "Yes, that too." Dangling the glass from the fingers of his right hand, Peter looked at Neal, smiling fondly. "But it wasn't just that," he admitted softly. "I saw a bright young man who - despite being a conman and a thief - had more integrity in his little finger than some of the men I used to work with. Many times you could've gotten what you wanted much more easily if you just pulled a gun, but you didn't - I couldn't help but respect that. It was such a contradiction - what you were and what you did - I couldn't help but respond to that. I saw great potential absolutely wasted."

Neal smiled mischievously. "Is that why you try to keep me on the straight and narrow now?"

Peter nodded. "Yes. Yes, that's one reason."

"And what's the other?" Neal asked, genuinely curious.

"You're my partner now and I don't want to see you hurt or in jail. That's what partners do - they take care of each other," Peter said simply.

"Aww, Peter, didn't know you cared," Neal joked and grinned.

"Yes, I do," Peter answered earnestly, looking at Neal.

Neal flushed slightly. Obviously, he hadn't expected this answer.

Peter pointed with his glass at Neal. "But don't let it go to your head. Partners or not, you are obliged to follow my orders and you are obliged to follow the rules. Got it?" he said, giving Neal a stern look.

Neal straightened in his chair, snapping a salute. "Sir, yes, sir!"

Peter shook his head affectionately. "Idiot," he said, returning to his delicious meal.

The End


End file.
